


bombshell [FANART]

by wingheads



Series: stevetony bingo fills [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: fill for my stevetony bingo card square y3 "priceless"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: stevetony bingo fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	bombshell [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the word priceless and immediately thought of tony's ass (as steve would methinks) or maybe this is just an excuse to draw tony almost naked wearing uh sexy garments title is from a song by powerman 5000

  
  



End file.
